<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supprimer une lettre by MissPsyche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432472">Supprimer une lettre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPsyche/pseuds/MissPsyche'>MissPsyche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPsyche/pseuds/MissPsyche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salut !<br/>Voici mon premier texte. Il a été composé de plusieurs défi venant de l'Enfer de Dante (serveur Discord) :<br/><b>Cap ou pas cap n°2498 :</b> cap ou pas cap d'écrire un texte de 171 mots sans la lettre e ? (Sous toute ses formes, e, é, è, ë, ...)<br/><b>Titre du 24/08/2020</b> "Longue vie au Roi"<br/><b>Mot du 10/07/2020 :</b> Chocolat<br/><b>Dixième défi extrême :</b> Une fanfiction sans E<br/><b>Dieu du 06/08/2020 :</b> Loki<br/><b>Personnage 6 :</b> Loki<br/><b>La faune et la flore du 06/11/2020 :</b> Le chat</p><p>Ma superbe bêta est <b>SlythLou</b>. Je la remercie énormément.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supprimer une lettre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jadis, un Loki, un tout-puissant, vivait parmi sa population. Toujours, il apportait l'amour du chocolat au campus où plus d'un million d'animaux dormait la nuit. Il faut un roi du pays pour la paix. Choisir fut dur pour la nation. Loki nommait chacun un à un, chacun comparaissait, puis partait. Sammy Toxilia, un rat court sur appui, mais abrupt. Il avait vaincu un matou malfaisant du coin. Bart Cat un naissant gros, son poids concordait à six millions d'un quart d'un kilo, il adorait surtout cinq sports dont il gagnait championnat sur championnat. Tom Agrum, un barbon savant tout à fait malin mais mauvais sans mot bon. Parmi tous, un gagna la position qu'il souhaitait, un allait avoir roi pour nom. Tout avis comptait pour un choix ainsi pourtant, il y avait un brin non-votant. Lax Toulix, maman chat aux choix doux, savants, bons, civils, complaisants vaincu. Tous jaloux, mais la population chat avait choisi son roi. Tout-puissant, Loki partit plus loin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>